I hide myself from you
by RichiMichi
Summary: naruto bertemu dengan cinta lamanya.dan sekarang dia malah terjebak dengan 2 orang yang membuat hatinya berdebar.bahkan 1 kamar penginapan,wow..kok bisa?


I hide myself from you

**Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SASUNARU SLIGHT SAINARU,SASUSAKU**

**Rate : T**

**Gendre: Romance,komedi**

**WARNING: OOC,typo bertaburan dimana-mana,shonen-ai,keikutserta author sebagai penggangu,dlln.**

**NO LIKE,DONT READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Musim semi telah usai, kini berganti musim panas hari dimana aku dapat bersantai dan bersenang-senang karna saat itu adalah LIBURAN MUSIM PANAS. Orang-orang banyak menghabiskan waktu di pantai untuk bersenang-senang. Tapi beda denganku,aku tak akan pergi kepantai karna selama liburan musim panas ini aku bersama sahabat-sahabatku akan pergi berlibur ke daerah nepal. Tempat yang penuh pegunungan dan disana cukup sejuk dan dingin.

Kami pergi kesana dengan anggota 9 orang. Diantaranya aku( Uzumaki naruto),haruno sakura, uciha sai,yamanaka ino, rock lee,inuzuka kiba,tenten,uzumaki karin, dan yang paling istimewa UCIHA SASUKE. kalian pasti tak mengerti kenapa aku menyebutnya istimewa karna dia adalah cinta pertamaku. Saat aku masih kecil aku pernah mengatakan aku menyukainya tapi ia menolakku karna aku bodoh dan aku ini laki-laki. Dan perasaanku padanya sejak saat itu tak pernah berubah.

Meskipun aku tahu kalau dia telah memiliki kekasih,Haruno sakuro. Sempat aku patah hati dengan hubungan mereka. Rasanya sakit saat mengetahui kalau seseorang yang menjadi cinta pertamaku mencintai orang lain yang jelas-jelas adalah sabahatku saat masih kecil. Aku selalu tersenyum saat mereka bersama tapi sebenaarnya hatiku perih. Ingin rasanya aku menangis tapi sekarang aku telah mengerti bahwa sebenarnya cinta tak harus memiliki begitulah aku yang tak harus memilikinya.

Setelah perjalanan 10 jam naik konoha airline , akhirnya kami sampai di nepal dengan keadaan selamat tanpa ada sedikitpun yang kehilangan sesuatu. Tapi mungkin satu-satunya orang yang kehilangan sesuatu adalah aku karna aku telah kehilangan perasaan cintaku yang ikut terkikis oleh kemesraan mereka berdua yang tak merasa canggung saat menunjukkan kasih sayang mereka di dihadapanku.

NORMAL POV

"waaah, akhirnya kita sampai juga," teriak naruto dengan wajah senang.

"aku lelah,apa tidak sebaiknya kalau kita segera menentukan tempat istirahat.,"sahut kiba yang kelihatannya mulai mengantuk

"hmm...benar kata kiba,ayo kita masuk,"jawab tenten dengan semangat memasuki sebuah penginapan yang tidak terlalu mewah namun cukup nyaman.

"selamat pagi tuan dan nyonya, ada yang bisa kami bantu?,"tanya seorang resepsionis penginapan itu dengan ramah.

"kita pesan kamar untuk kita semua," tanya sai dengan ramah.

" oh...sebelumnya kami ingin memberitahukan sesuatu,begini setiap kamar hanya tersedia 2 ranjang normal size,dan karna musim liburan kamar di penginapan ini tersisa 3 kamar dengan 2 ranjang normal size, dan 1 kamar dengaan ranjang king size yang biasanya hanya cukup untuk 3 orang," jelas resepsionis dengan panjang lebar.

Mereka mulai menimbang-nimbang.

"bagaimana ini,tidak mungkin kan kita akan mencari penginapan lain!,"tanya karin.

"kalau begitu kita pesan semua kamar yang tersisa, nanti 1 kamar yang cukup untuk 3 orang orang harus di tempati 3 orang dan yang cukup untuk 2 orang harus ditempati 2 orang,"kata sai mencoba memberi usul.

"kalau begitu aku mau 1 kamar dengan sasuke," jawab sakura sambil memeluk lengan sauske.

"hey jidat lebar itu tidak boleh,bisa terjadi hal yang serius jika kalian sekamar lebih baik aku yang sekamar dengan sasuke,"sahut karin yang ingin merebut sasuke dari sakura.

" tidak bisa begitu,aku saja yang bersama dengan sasuke,"jawab ino

"akukan pacarnya jadi aku yang lebih wajib tidur dengan sasuke,"

"harus aku,"

"tidak, aku,"

" hey, kalian jangan seenakanya sendiri,lebih baik aku saja,"

"diaaaaaam!,"kata tenten berteriak dengan kencang menenangkan suara kumpulan gadis yang tengah rebutan seketika para gadis yang sedang memperebutankan sasuke diam.

"begini, lebih baik kita tidur dengan sesama jenis,perempuan dengan perempuan laki-laki dengan laki-laki ini bertujuan agar tak jadi saling rebut dan bertengkar,dan kita undi siapa yang akan mejadi teman sekamar kita,"kata tenten menjelaskan.

"baiklah ayo kita mulai,"teriak lee bersemangat.

Dan hasilnya jreeeeng..jeeeeng

Ino dan tenten, sakura dan karin(bakal ada perang),lee dan kiba,dan sisanya tinggal di kamar yang cukup untuk 3 orang.

Skip time

"naruto, aku tak menyngka yach kita bisa 1 kamar,"kata sai sambil tersenyum gembira.

"i..i..i..iya,"jwab naruto gugup. Kelihatannya naruto sudah sangatlah gugup karna ini pertama kalinya dia sekamar dengan 2 orang yang jelas sangatlah membekas daam hati naruto. Kalian pasti tahu siapa itu sasuke,kan?lalu apa hubungannya naruto dengan sai?tentu saja mereka punya hubungan yang tak biasa. Karna sai adalah mantan pacar naruto saat smp. Dan mereka putus gara-gara sai yang terlalu posesif pada alasan sai terlalu posesif pada naruto karna ia tak ingin naruto direbut oleh orang lain.

Tiba-tiba sosok pria bermata onyx keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian mandi berwarna putih yang terlihat amat cocok dengan kulit sasuke.

"siapa yang akan mandi setelah ini,"tanya sasuke membuat 2 orang pria yang saling bertatapan itu menoleh.

"eeeeh...biar aku dulu,"jawab naruto yang bergegas kekamar dalam waktu singkat kamar mandi telah tertutup rapat.

"sasuke,kau harus tahu naruto itu milikku,''kata pria bermarga uchiha itu dengan tatap dingin dan tidak suka. Sedangkan orang yang diajak bicara hanya diam saja.

:D :D:D:D:D:D :D:D:D:D:D :D:D:D:D:D :D:D:D:D:D :D:D:D:D:D :D:D:D:D

Skip time

"waaah...segar sekali!,"ujar seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna kuning dengan mata sebiru lautan.

"baiklah,giliran aku yang mandi,"kata sai mulai menuju kekamar mandi dan melewati naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut naruto yang basah.

"huuuu...sai senpai,"jawab naruto dengan pipi mengembung dan itu sukses membuat sai berbeda sekali dengan tatapan pria rambut raven itu yang tengah setengah tidur sambil membaca sebuah buku ia menatap seperti tidak suka.

Beberapa saat kemudian sai telah menghilang di balik kamar mandi. Dan yang tersisa hanya naruto dan sasuke dengan keadaan diam.

Tiba-tiba

Drrrrt...drrrrt

Bunyi getar hp sasuke yang nyala hidup. Namun orang yang memilikinya tak merespon.

"eeeeh,sa..._uchiha kenapa tidak kau jawab telponnya?,"tanya naruto dengan perasaan yang mendengar percakapan pertamanya dengan naruto setelah agak lama diam mulai menoleh kearah naruto.

"biarkan saja,lagipula sakura pasti hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat tidur,"jawab sasuke singkat dan terus menatap beberap detik sasuke dan naruto saling menatap satu sama lain dan selama itu pula jantung naruto tak henti-hentinya berdetak dengan kencang.

"anu...ooh,"kata naruto mulai berjalan kearah tempat tidur dan membaringkan tubuhnya disisi lain tempat tidur hening beberapa saat namun...

"hey,kenapa kau memanggilku uchiha DOBE,"tanya sasuke

"memangnya kenapa?bukankah itu wajar,"jawab naruto

"tapi kau biasanya memanggilku TEME,iakan?,"tanya sasuke lagi

" tapi itukan dulu,saat kita masih kecil,"jawab naruto.

"eeeeehh...ituuuuu...anuuu...tapi aku tidak keberatan kau memanggilku TEME,"ujar sauke yang membuat naruto terbelalak sekaligus tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan sasuke padanya.

B)B)B)B)B)B)B)B)B)B(B(B(B(B(B(B(B(B(B(B)B)B)B)B)

"kita lebih baik tidur ini sudah malam,"kata sai yang terlihat sudah sangatlah lelah.

"iiiiya...aku sudah mengantuk,"kata naruto.

"hn,"kata sasuke singkat.

Dan posisi tidur dimana sai ada ditengah dan naruto ada di pingggir kanan dan sasuke malam yang hening. 3 orang pria tengah bergulat dengan mimpi. Yang disisi kiri terlihat tenang dalam keadaan mata tertutup,begitu juga yang berada ditengah,namun berbeda sekali dengan yang berada disisi kanan. Badannya mengeliat penuh rasa khawatir,tubuhnya mengeliat tak nyaman kelihatannya pemilik tubuh tan itu tengah mimpi buruk. Dan tiba-tiba...

GUBRRRRRAAAAAAK...

Sesosok pria berkulit tan bermata shapire sebiru lautan,dan rambut seindah bunga matahari kini jatuh dengan keadaan mengenaskan.2 orang yang menjadi teman sekamarnya langsung berkaget ria menyaksikan seseorang yang terjatuh dari kasur itu masih tidur dengan nyenyak.

"naruuto,kenapa kau malah terjatuh,"tanya sai dengan mata ia benar-benar mengantuk.

"hn," kata sasuke yang juga ikut yang terjatuh masih dalam keadaan tenang dan damai.

"bagaimana kau bisa terjatuh,dasar bodoh,"kata sai lagi yang mulai tertutup matanya dan tertidur dalam keadaan mulai turun dari ranjang dan melangkah kearah naruto yang kelihatannya membutuhkan bantuan .

"hmmm,dobe bangunlah,"kata sasuke berjongkok dihadapan naruto.

"hmmmm...roti,"kata naruto dalam tidurnya.

"roti?"

"tomat,aku tidak mau tomat"

"tomat?,apakah dia sedang mengingau,"ujar sasuke sambil mengangkat naruto kembali keatas ranjang. Dan membaringkannya serta menyelimutinya.

"hmmmm...suke,"

DEG..DEG..DEG

Sasuke memandang naruto dengan tatapan kaget,ia tak menyangka kalau naruto akan mengingau dengan menyebut namanya. Dengan seketika rasa ngantuk sasuke mulai mengeser tubuh sai hingga di pinggir ranjang sebelah kiri dan mengeser tubuh naruto ke tengah dan dia sendiri membaringkan di pinggir kanan

"oyasumi dobe,"kata sasuke dan mulai terlelap oleh mimpi.

Skip time

waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Matahari mulai menampak sosoknya yang burung dan mekarnya bunga-bunga menjadi alun merdu dari suatu pentas drama yang kelihatannya telah disediakan oleh tuhan untuk menjadi pelipur saat awal menjalani hari.

Disebuah kamar dengan design minimalis 3 orang pria tengah tertidur pulas sampai secercah sinar mentari manembus kaca dan mengenai semua yang tengah mereka mulai terbangun dan saat ini keadaannya sangat mengejutkan kini naruto tengah berpelukan dengan sasuke atau lebih tepatnya sasuke menjadi guling naruto sementara sai tengah tertidur tanpa bantal dan selimut karna entah bagaimana caranya naruto menggunakan 2 bantal untuk menyangga kepalanya sementara selimutnya melilit tubuh sasuke. menyadari apa yang terjadi bangun dan membangunkan 2 orang yang terlihat sangatlah lelah.

"hey...kalian bangun!naruto_chan!naruto_chan!naruto_chan!,"teria k sai dengan mengerak-gerakkan tubuh alhasil naruto tetap terlelap dalam tidur yang bangun bukanlah naruto melainkan dalam keadaan setengah sadar sasuke mengerak-gerakkan tubuhnya agar dia bisa terbebas dari perannya menjadi guling jerih payah sasuke dan juga sai 15 menit kemudian naruto bangun meskipun matanya masih setengah terlelap.

"hmmm...apa yang kau lakukan pada naruto,harusnya kau ingat siapa kau dan siapa aku ,"kata sai dengan wajah marah plus geram.

"aku tidak lakukan sasuke dan kau sai,"jawab sasuke santai sambil meninggalkan sai yang tengah marah beserta naruto yang kelihatannya masih tertidur dalam keadaan pergi menuju kamar mandi dan mandi tidak lupa mengosok gigi habis mandi ku tolong ibu membersihkan tempat tidurku.#plak

Sasuke berdiri dihadapan wastafel kamar mandi dan memandang kaca. Memperbaiki tatanan rambutnya yang kacau akibat peranannya jadi guling diacara tidur naruto dengan host songong sai muka tembok yang dilapisi dengan keramik(kinclong tiinng..tiink)#plak

"hn,dobe tetap saja dobe,"kata sasuke yang mulai memasang gel pada rambutnya serta plistick pada bibirnya#plak

Dia mulai mengenakan sebuah kemeja warna biru dongker dan celana putih tulang yang terlihat sedikit kebesaran. Setelah selesai sasuke mulai keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan ia menemukan pemandangan yang mengejutkan sai tengah menari ala cherrybelle dengan alunan musik dari MP3nya #plak

"hey,bodoh apa yang sedang kau lakukan?,"tanya sasuke

"kau pikir aku sedang lakukan apa?aku sedang olahraga bodoh,"kata sai yang terus saja menari.

"olahraga?,"jawab sasuke

_you're beautiful...beautiful...beautiful_

_kamu cantk,cantik darimananya?_

Alunan lagu melantun dengan volume yang cukup keras hingga yang bersangkutan tak menyadari kalau yang melihatnya mulai enek bin hampir koma kalau dengan tidak cepat sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada naruto yang masih tertidur pulas. Tanpa memikirkan sai yang menari gaje sasuke melangkah kearah naruto dan mulai mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh naruto agar naruto lekas bangun.

"dobe bangunlah,ini sudah pagi,"kata sasuke

"emhhh,"kata naruto yang mulai mengeliat-geliat seperti cacing yang baru dibangunin emaknya buat pergi kesekolah.

"dobe ayo cepat bangun,kalau kau tidak bangun pantainya nanti keburu ramai duluan dan kau tidak kebagian ice gratis di pantai,"bisik sasuke di dekat telinga naruto. Sontak naruto mulai terbangun dari tidurnya.

"hah...hah...mana ice cream gratisnya,"kata naruto mulai beranjak dari tempat tidurnya"sasuke tunggu aku sebentar aku akan mandi," kata naruto mulai pergi dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi.

"dasar dobe! Sudah tahu ini kan pegunungan mana ada pantai,"kata sasuke dengan tertawa geli.

Sasuke duduk diranjang menunggu naruto selesai dari mandi dengan sai yang masih berjoget ria.

10 menit kemudian sai telah selesai dengan olahraga rutinnya.

"sasuke,mana naruto?,"tanya sai dengan peluh yang mengalir dari keningnya.

"dia di kamar mandi,"jawab sasuke dengan tatap stoicnya yang tak akan pernah berubah.

"oooh,"ujar sai sambil berjalan kelemari untuk mengambil 1 stel pakai lengkap dengan handuk dan beberapa alat mandi lainnya.

"waaaah,segar,"kata seseorang dengan senyum mengembang.

"naru_chan,sudah mandi,ya?tunggu sebentar ya,akang sai mau mandi dulu,"kata sai dengan mesra dan sukses mendapat lemparan sandal dari para reader and senyuman manis dari author*ditabok pakai kacang(yeeeh hari ini miyu dapat kacang)

"ck!,"kata sasuke yang tak suka dan melirik naruto yang tercengang bin kaget gara-gara ucapan sai yang super duper norak.

SKIP TIME

Gerombolan remaja kini tengah bersenang-senang menikmati pemandangan pengunungan nepal yang ternyata luar biasa langit biru cerah yang diselimut kabut dengan berbagai pemandangan alam yang benar-benar mengiurkan untuk dapat 1 kelompok remaja tengah menikmati liburan mereka yang luar biasa disebuah air terjun dengan tinggi hanya 4 meter dan warna air yang jernih membuat tempat itu sangat cocok untuk mejadi tempat bersenag-senang.

"baiklah ayo kita mulai pemainannya,"kata lee bersemangat seraya mengangkat tangannya.

"aku sudah tidak sabar,"ujar kiba juga ikut-ikutan mengangkat tangannya dan ternyata kiba BURKET # ditabok pakai timun sama reader.

"oke ayo kita mulai,"sahut naruto mulai ikut-ikutan

Hiaaaat...

JANKEPO,"ujar ketiganya secara bersamaan.

"yyyyeeee aku menang," sorak kiba sambil goyang itik.

"aku tak mungkin kalah karna aq jagonya main kayak ginian,"gumam lee sambil membanggakan dirinya padahal cuman permainan kayak gituan gak perlu tanganpun pasti author menang.#ditabok pakai petis sama lee(sudah lengkap miyu mau buat rujak dulu yach*reader ngiler)

"sial!kenapa selalu saja aku yang kalah,"ucap naruto sambil menyesali kesalahannya.

"baiklah naruto,kau ingat kan peraturannya ?yang kalah harus menerima hukum dari sang pemenang,"kata kiba menyeringai penuh kemenangan."dan hukumanmu adalah...

TO BE COUNTINUE...

Pengen buat romance jadinya malah kayak gini...ckckckck.

Oke aku tunggu riviewnya yach...karna aku masih baru jadi tolong jika terlalu occ baik pemain maupun maaf jika author terlalu banyak ikut campur dalam cerita dan bakal menjadi salah satu orang yang bakalan ngancurin cerita

SaNKyU


End file.
